


Queen Bee and the Wasp

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger





	Queen Bee and the Wasp

_**(fusion with AU reality, where Bee was the Autobot traitor)** _

The two realities weren't very far apart. But they were going to get even closer, for just an instant. But an instant is really all that's needed to bring two sets of star crossed lovers together.

***

'Queen Bee will kill puny little Waspbot!'

Wasp gasped and raced as fast as he could through the thick trees that covered Dinobot Island. Behind him, he could hear the fluttering sound of techno-organic wings getting closer... and closer.

The green Autobot scout barely noticed the flash of light until he was pushed into it; the giant bumblebee's claws gripping his armor as they both crashed through the light... and landed hard on the grass below.

~*~

'Wasp, really! I'm sorry,' Bee shouted, racing through the forest.

'Wasp forgive Bumblebot. But Waspinator never forgive!' the green techno-organic hissed, following close behind his prey.

Bumblebee yelped as green claws scratched his back armor, the force behind the attack shoving him down to the ground... ground?

'Ouch!'

'What the pit?' Bumblebee stared at the green scout he had landed against, barely noticing the yellow techno-organic laying on the other side of him.

'Bumblebee?' Wasp stared at the other scout-model who just blinked back in shock.

'Waspinator kill Bumblebot...' the green techno-organic drew back, eyes wide at the sight of another insect-mode techno-organic getting to its feet behind the smaller bots.

'Queen Bee kill Wasp and intruders,' the yellow bumblebee hissed, flexing his claws.

'Pretty... beebot,' Waspinator stared, unable to move at the sight of yellow fuzzy armor and huge blue eyes staring back at him.

~*~

'Oookay,' Wasp blinked at the larger mechs, taking the opportunity to crawl away from them.

'What's going on?' Bumblebee gaped, following Wasp's lead and moving away from the techno-organics.

'I have no idea,' Wasp answered, glancing at him in shock.

They watched Queen Bee run his hands down his body to smooth down the fuzz, a soft smile coming to his lips as he seemed to eye the other techno-organic.

'Wasp-mech think Queen Bee... pretty?' the bumblebee asked softly, bracing a hand on his hip.

'Yes, yes... Queen Bee very, very pretty. Soft and sweet looking,' Waspinator stuttered, claws clicking nervously as he eyed the attractive bumblebee.

'Ewwww... are they interested in each other,' Bumblebee grimaced.

'Looks that way. At least they're leaving us alone,' Wasp answered.

The techno-organics snapped their heads around to stare at the small scout-models. Evil grins came to both their faces at the sight of their hated enemies cowering on the ground.

'Queen Bee say... Waspbot leave island and never return,' the bumblebee hissed, glaring.

'Waspinator agree. If Bumblebot or Waspbot return, Waspinator rip apart!' the giant wasp snarled, flexing his claws.

That was enough warning for Wasp and Bee, they took to their heels and raced away from the techno-organics as fast as they could.

~*~

'Waspinator strong. Queen Bee like strong mechs,' the yellow techno-organic grinned, stepping closer to the other.

'Queen Bee like Waspinator?' The green mech gasped as the slightly smaller mech pressed their bodies together and snuggled into him.

'Queen Bee need big, strong mate. Not puny little Wasp,' the bumblebee smirked, before fluttering his blue organic-like optics up at Waspinator.

'Yes... yes, Waspinator big and strong,' Waspinator agreed, holding the other part-organic close.

'Hmmm... Waspinator need build nest to prove it,' Queen Bee stated, slipping out of his arms and sitting down on a tree stump nearby.

'Build nest?' Waspinator clicked his claws, confused.

'Yes. Build nest for family. Queen Bee and Waspinator make hatchlings when nest is finished,' the pretty bumblebee announced, looking bored.

'Yes, yes. Waspinator go build nest now. Fast, fast,' the green mech promised, flying off through the trees.

The bumblebee smirked as he laid down fully on the grass, resting his head on the tree stump.

'Mmmm... Queen Bee have big, strong mate now. Soon have nest and hatchlings too,' the techno-organic sighed, closing his eyes to rest.

Nest building was, after all, the consort's job... not the Queen's.

  
...the end...


End file.
